


The one which does not add to the plot

by AdaVila



Series: Family Affairs of the Russian Tigers [14]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Established Katsuki Yuuri/Victor Nikiforov, Established Relationship, Eventual Otabek Altin/Yuri Plisetsky, Family, Family Fluff, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Friendship, Friendzone, OtaYuri Week, VictUuri, Victuuri Week, otayuri - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-23
Updated: 2017-04-23
Packaged: 2018-10-23 00:30:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,849
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10708371
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AdaVila/pseuds/AdaVila
Summary: Part fourteen of the "Family Affairs of the Russian Tigers" but this doesn't really add to the plot so forgive me and read the previous ones if you haven't already.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Theses are such self indulged parts. I wanted to write about St. Petersburg sooo much because I miss that city and all the places described are those I have seen and visited.

28.02 (February 28th)

“Yuri, where’s your cat?” Otabek asks as they make themselves breakfast. He’s seen the cat in each one of their Skype calls but realised it hadn’t been here when he arrived.

“Ahh, Alla wasn’t really mine but Yakov’s.” Yuri whispers back with a small frown, making himself a coffee.

“Really? I was so sure she’s yours, you got along so well. But then why is there a cat door in to the bathroom?” He whispers, not wanting to be scolded by Yuri again for being too loud while Ada’s asleep after returning from work.

“She hated me when I first moved in.” Yuri says with a smile before continuing.

“That door was there when we moved in. The previous owners had a cat and the litter box had been in the bathroom.” He shrugs and leans against the countertop, looking at Otabek.

“What a well mannered cat.” Otabek laughs and Yuri joins him but them slaps Otabek’s chest, putting his finger to his own lips and shushes him.

“If Ada allows me to get a cat I think we’ll teach it to go to the bathroom too.” He smiles and starts to walk towards the front door.

\---

“You have to choose something you want to see.” Yuri whines and stretches out the choose part as he and Otabek walk to the bus stop to go to the city centre.

“I want to see the places you want to show me. I’ve been here only once and I know close to nothing about this city.” Otabek honestly wouldn’t mind even if Yuri took him to the most boring place in whole of Saint Petersburg as long as it meant a happy Yuri.

“Well, at least in general! What would you like to see? Museums? Churches? Parks? At least give me something!” Yuri’s trying to sound angry but the smile tugging at the corner of his lips is making it difficult.

“Okay then.” Otabek falls silent for a moment, trying to come up with something. “I am a bit cold so it would be great if we could keep it indoors.” He looks over at Yuri and he nods with a smile.

“We should have taken the metro through, it would have been soooo much faster.” As they finally get on a, as Yuri had called it, pre-historical fart of a bus, Yuri whines and tries to flip off kids on a tour bus next to them. The kids started it, he tells Otabek.

“What’s the point of coming to Saint Petersburg if I can’t see what it’s like?” Otabek had told Yuri, conveniently forgetting to mention his fear of having to drive under a river. Yuri lived on Vasilyevsky Island so there was no chance for them to take the metro and not have to go under the river.

“Otabek look, that’s the Hermitage.” Yuri leans over Otabek to look out the window and points to a greenish building on the other side of the river. “That’s where we’re going first, okay?”

Otabek nods at Yuri, trying not to smile at the idea that Yuri had almost sat in his lap while trying to point at the building.

They get off the bus quickly, right next to the Hermitage. Yuri tries to think back to all of the history lessons he’s had in his life because he does want to impress Otabek. What he doesn’t know is that Otabek would be happy even if they spent the week in his room.

Otabek is a bit surprised when one of the guides at the Hermitage greets Yuri by name and leads them inside without having to wait in the huge queue but he says nothing. He is not surprised however when Yuri is a bit too rude to the guide who seems to be trying to get on his good side.

“She was Ada’s friend or something...” Yuri says when she leaves, understanding the slight confusion on Otabek’s face. Otabek nods, a bit confused by the ‘or something’ part.

Otabek likes museums, he likes painting and sculptures and it surprises Yuri. They walk through the huge building mostly silent but it’s not awkward. At least not for Otabek. Yuri wants to talk, to rant about things like he had yesterday but the barely noticeable smile on Otabek’s lips keeps him quiet.

When they stop at one of the still life paintings that even Yuri is drawn to, Otabek turns around and smiles at him. They stand side to side, looking at the dark painting with bright flowers and Otabek speaks up for the first time in a while.

“My mum loves museums. She used to take me with her whenever she could and she always talked so passionately about everything we saw that I came to like them too.” Yuri hadn’t seen Otabek’s face like it was now, bearing happiness and melancholy at the same time.

“She doesn’t go anymore?” Yuri asks sounding almost disappointed but Otabek laughs.

“She does, but since we can’t meet often she takes my sister. She also says that Aidana’s pigtails are cuter than my undercut and that only the cutest child gets to go with her.” They both laugh and Otabek feels warmth bloom in his chest because he knows not everyone can make Yuri laugh.

“Nah, I think your undercut is pretty cute.” Yuri says without even thinking and if they had looked at each other in that moment, they would have seen their mutual blushes. They walk through the rest of Hermitage in silence.

“What’ll we do tomorrow?” Otabek asks as they walk towards St. Isaac’s Cathedral. The wind has settled down and Otabek’s finally gotten a bit more used to the cold.

“You mean regarding my birthday? Nothing really since it’s a Wednesday.” Yuri looks deep in thought as he talks, hair framing his face outside from his hood.

“You have ballet tomorrow, right?” Otabek earns a nod and thinks that’s all but then Yuri continues.

“You’ll come and watch, right?” He didn’t plan to sound so eager but Otabek smiles at him and agrees. “And don’t forget, you’re coming along to watch me skate today too.” Yuri almost demands and now it’s Otabek who nods and falls silent.

\----

“Yuri don’t expect me to let you slack off tomorrow just because it’s your birthday!” Yakov yells as Yuri steps off the ice. He just waves off his coach and goes to untie his skates.

“Yur- a-a! You’re finally going to be a big boy!” Mila yells from the ice and Yuri almost jumps up to throw his skate at her but then notices Otabek looking at them.

“Shut up you damn hag, I’m not a baby!” He steps into his shoes and walks towards Otabek who’s standing by the railing further away but Mila skates towards them.

“Hi Otabek, I’m Mila. I liked your free skate at the GPF.” She offers her hand and the glare Yuri gives her makes her grin in satisfaction.

“Hi. Good short program.” As Otabek shakes Mila’s hand he notices that he’s being glared at too. Otabek hasn’t really looked at Mila’s short program, it’s what came to his mind first.

“Oh, don’t flatter me.” She theatrically waves him away with a beaming smile. “I’m surprised Yuri has managed to make friends with such a cool guy.” She rests her elbows on the railing and Otabek tries to not make a face at her comment.

“You’re annoying, get away! Don’t you want to get a medal at Europeans? Your shitty free skate needs a lot of work!” Mila pouts at him but he flips her off and drags Otabek away by the wrist.

“Wait for me outside the changing room, she’s going to eat you alive if you stay there.” Yuri sounds angry and Otabek tries his hardest to not smile at how overprotective Yuri seems.

“Ughh, it’s only going to get worse when that airhead Viktor and his Katsudon get here tomorrow.” Yuri says and facepalms before telling Otabek to wait and steps into the changing room.

\---

“I was thinking,” Yuri trails off as he sets the timer on the microwave, “we could go shopping tomorrow.” He sits up on the kitchen counter as Otabek sits by the kitchen table.

“I’ll do whatever you like.” Otabek answers while sipping his tea and Yuri makes a face.

“You’re so boring!” He throws his arms up in the air and laughs when Otabek glares at him over the side of his mug. “Okay, okay, I didn’t _really_ mean it.” Yuri tries to hide his smile behind the mug as Otabek nods in satisfaction.

“I have ballet from ten to twelve and there’s this huge shopping place nearby called Perinnye ryady. It’s really cool, I think you could find some cool stuff there too.” Otabek can already understand this is going to be a rant but he doesn’t interrupt him.

“And after we’re done shopping we could go to this pancake place Ada and I love and after that we could go to the Russian Museum if you’d like, or maybe go walk through the park if you don’t feel like history. Or! We could go see Ada at work. But I’ll have to find out which one she’s at, at that moment.” Yuri’s done talking and it’s almost visible how the gears in his brain are trying to make up a schedule for tomorrow.

“I’d like that.” Otabek assures him when he sees Yuri’s brows knit together, obviously something in his mental plan has gone wrong.

“But won’t Ada mind if we show up at her work? She seems to be very busy. She’s still not home.” Otabek asks but Yuri smiles and shakes his head.

“She’ll be back shortly after midnight tonight. She doesn’t mind when I swing by.”  Yuri says cheerfully as he sets down the plates with the food Ada had made sometime between arriving from one job and leaving for the other.


	2. Chapter 2

01.03

“You’ll be back after midnight?” Yuri says almost indifferently.

“Yes, I’m at Percorso* again today.” Ada’s voice is quiet and relaxed.

“And tomorrow?” He speaks, stretching to grab his toes.

“CentralStation* from 22* till 7.” She says as she slides into a side split next to Yuri.

“Can we visit you today?” Yuri says as he changes into a side split too.

“I’m free-ish at five.” She says, pressing her torso flat against her leg.

“Great. We’ll be there.” He says shifting to a front split.

“You should wake up Otabek or you’re going to be late.” She says as she mimics Yuri’s move.

“I’m up.” They both flinch in surprise at the low voice coming from the doorway of the kitchen.

“Morning!” The Plisetskys say in unison, both still in front splits on the kitchen floor, looking up at him and Otabek laughs at the sight.

“Morning. Happy Birthday, Yura.” Otabek says and stretches out his hand, offering Yuri a neatly wrapped present.

“Thanks!” In seconds Yuri’s on his feet, a beaming smile on his lips as he takes the box. Ada stays on the floor, continuing to stretch on her own, smiling at the nickname that had slipped from Otabek’s lips that Yuri has yet to register.

“This is so cool! Ada, look!” Yuri yells while trying to turn around and put on the jumper at the same time.

“It’s really cool, Yura but you both are late.” She says with a smile and Yuri curses and runs to his room to get his bag, leaving Otabek behind.

“There are thermo mugs for the both of you on the counter. Make whatever you like, Yuri already made himself a coffee.” Ada continues slowly stretching as she talks, seeing Otabek walk towards the counter from the corner of her eye.

“So it runs in the family.” Otabek murmurs and Ada laughs having heard him clearly.

“I can guarantee our grandfather cannot do this.” Otabek, honest to God, snorts at that. He has never imagined a more amusing picture than Nikolai Plisetsky on the floor, doing splits with his grandchildren.

He doesn’t get the chance to say anything as Yuri comes back into the kitchen with his bag, grabbing his thermo mug and telling Otabek they have to go.

Ada wishes them both a good day as Yuri pulls Otabek out of the apartment behind him.

\---

“Your grandpa’s arriving on Friday, right?” Otabek’s sitting on the couch in the living room, pleasantly exhausted after Yakov had let him practice his program at Yubileyny* with the other skaters.

The day had turned out surprisingly exhausting as it was but when Yuri offered to ask Yakov if he’d let Otabek practice, he had more than eagerly agreed.

“Yeah, sometime around four I think. He’ll let himself in since I have to be at the rink at that time.” Yuri plops onto the couch next to Otabek after setting their dinner on the coffee table.

“And is anyone else coming?” Otabek takes his plate and Yuri does the same as they now divide their attention between food and the movie in the background.

“Well, Viktor and Katsudon are going to be here. There’s no way to do anything without the idiots.” Yuri knows they came back from Japan sooner because they wanted to make it to Yuri’s birthday and while he’s more than happy about that, he’s not going to admit it.

“I bet Mila and Yakov are going to come too.” Yuri continues after a small pause and Otabek chooses to not say anything about how Yuri has always said he hates them all but still allows them to come to his birthday. The blond would probably admit he loves them only over his own dead body.

“And your other relatives?” Otabek realises he had said something he shouldn’t have when Yuri’s fork stops halfway between his plate and his mouth.

“Nonexistent.” Yuri mutters and stares at the TV almost blindly, the fork finally starting to move again.

Otabek doesn’t remember the last time his throat has felt so dry. He feels terrible for asking that but he feels even worse for not knowing why such a simple question has made Yuri so silent and bitter looking.

“I didn’t know Ada works at a Four Seasons restaurant. It’s a really cool job for a 19 year old. And the lions by the main entrance are the ones from your Instagram picture, right?” Otabek tries to think of a way to distract Yuri from the question he’d asked before but Yuri nods and answers without looking at Otabek.

“Yeah, they are.” The pause make’s Otabek uncomfortable. “You’re turning nineteen in October and you’re a world famous figure skater. There are not a lot of things cooler than that.” Yuri tries to not sound as bitter as he feels. He’s always hated the way he becomes in situations like these but he can’t blame Otabek.

“Well, there’s always the option of being a Grand Prix Final champion at the age of fifteen.” Otabek tries to not grin when he sees a small smile tug at the corner of Yuri’s lips

“Viktor did that too.” Yuri sneaks a glance towards Otabek and the latter throws his arms in the air theatrically as he answers.

“Viktor also has a receding hairline, do you want that too?” Otabek doesn’t really think that way but it makes Yuri snort and that’s all he’s wanted. The atmosphere finally feels lighter and Otabek relaxes back into the soft couch cushions.

\---

*later that night*

“Hey.” Yuri whispers in the darkness of his room and waits for Otabek to answer.

“Hmm?” He doesn’t let Yuri know he’s awake in any other way and for a moment Yuri thinks that maybe that was only a reflex but he still continues.

“You called me Yura today.” He sounds almost afraid, not really sure if that had actually happened or if he’d imagined it.

“Ahh, sorry it kinda slipped. I guess I already got used to hearing Yakov, Mila and Ada call you that.” Otabek whispers back and Yuri hears Otabek’s blanket rustling as he shifts.

“No, it’s fine.” Yuri tries to think of a way how to continue without sounding stupid. “Friends have nicknames.” The sentence hasn’t come out as a question but it still clearly hangs in the air as one. Yuri doesn’t really know how friends call each other or how friendships work and Otabek had sensed the uneasiness.

“Yeah.” Otabek answers the silent question and Yuri’s glad it’s dark because the blush of understanding that Otabek had sensed exactly what he’d meant is too unbearable.

“I need to think of a nickname for you.” Yuri sounds almost desperate and Otabek tries his hardest not to laugh.

“My sister and other friends usually call me Ota.” Otabek whispers and rolls onto his side, trying to see Yuri’s face but obviously not succeeding.

There’s silence for a while and Otabek thinks that maybe Yuri had fallen asleep but then he hears a barely audible “Ota” and can’t help but smile.

“I want something only I would call you.” Yuri mutters into his pillow and hopes Otabek didn’t hear that. They both lay in the dark and just as Yuri feels like he’ll fall asleep he gets an idea.

“Beka.” He says as a statement and hears a barely audible, sleepy, agreement hum. Yuri smiles in satisfaction and soon enough has fallen asleep with the smile still on his lips.

On the other side of the room, the sleepy Kazakh feels like his cheeks will rip and burn at the same time because the blush and the smile after being given a new nickname by Yuri are unbearable.

(In the morning Yuri changed Otabek’s name in his phone to ‘Beka’)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Percorso is a restaurant at St.Petersburg's Four Seasons Hotel and Central Station is a nightclub. They're real, you can google them  
> *22 - meaning 22:00 or 10pm  
> *Yubileyny Sports Palace is an indoor sports arena in St.Petersburg


	3. Chapter 3

02.03

“So what do you want to see, Otabek?” Ada’s standing with him outside the locker room at the rink because she had offered to take them sightseeing when she’s finally free. She’s wearing a hoodie under a leather jacket even through it’s barely over zero degrees and Otabek wonders if Yuri had picked up that style from her or the other way around.

At least unlike her brother, she’s wearing a scarf, a light one but still a scarf.

He knows she’ll take them to the metro station while he’d much rather take the bus but for some unknown reason he’s too afraid to tell that to her.

“Anything’s fine, really.” He says before the silence drags on too long and makes it obvious he’s worried about something and as on cue Yuri walks out of the locker room.

“He’s been saying that each day this week! Honestly, Beka it’s becoming a bit frustrating.” Yuri says seriously but smiles at Otabek when he glares at him.

“Well, the city is big. It’s hard to choose what to look at. What have you seen so far?” As they walk out of Yubileyny Yuri names all of the places they’ve seen.

“Otabek, do you like architecture?” Ada asks as if out of nowhere.

“Yeah, I guess. My brother wanted to be an architect so he taught me a thing or two.” The air is warmer today and Otabek takes a deep breath, trying to brace himself for the metro yet to come.

“You haven’t shoved him all of the stations, right Yura?” Otabek’s breath catches at the word ‘all of the’. Is Ada really going to make them go to ALL of the stations? That would be a LOT of rides under a LOT of rivers.

“He refuses to take the metro. He wants to see the town, isn’t that right?” Yuri elbows him in the side playfully and Otabek nods.

He doesn’t notice that Ada’s eyes have been on his face all this time, studying his expression as she tries to hide the smallest smile in her scarf.

As they go down into the station, or more correctly, stations since they’re weirdly set like a two storey building, Otabek has to agree that it’s beautiful. It’s similar to the stations in Almaty but feels a lot more important with its history.

Ada starts telling him details about the station, about the architecture and history of it, making him forget what’s about to happen for a while. She seems to be really passionate about the underground.

When he feels the worry set in again, Yuri starts telling him one of the many stories of how he got lost because he couldn’t find the right hallway to change stations. As Otabek thinks about a lost Yuri in the web of Saint Petersburg’s metro stations, he doesn’t even notice they’ve already sat down and the doors are closing.

Right as the door shuts, Ada starts talking about the thing he’s been worried about.

“Can you imagine that although these trains cross under all of Petersburg’s rivers more than once a day, there has never been a single accident? The tunnels have never caved in and on the two occasions when there was actually a leak, it was when they were building them.” Ada sounds almost cheerful and while Otabek does find her fitting choice of topic suspicious, he doesn’t say anything because the worry he had felt seems to easen.

“And the electric cables that follow the tunnel under the river have never short-circuited more than for them to make the lights flicker. But then again, I’m not even sure the flickering is due to that, maybe it’s just the lamps being old.” She kind of shrugs at her last sentence and turns her eyes to the ads on the wall of the metro cart.

“And you know this how?” Yuri finally asks, having kept quiet during her speech.

“Ahh, I had this friend who was afraid to take the metro if it went under the river. It was such a pain. She found all this information and recited it each time she took the metro to get rid of her unreasonable fear. I had to listen to it each time we went anywhere.” She says while standing up and Otabek realises it’s already the next station and he hadn’t died like he thought he would.

In the end they did go to all of the most famous stations with Ada as their guide. Otabek wondered how she knew so much about metro stations but then again, all of it could be absolute bullshit and he wouldn’t even know.

When she said she has some classes to attend, Yuri and Otabek were left alone to wander through the streets of Saint Petersburg in the quick setting march nightfall.

\---

***Hell***

“Told u so”

 

***Yura***

“yeah, yeah it’s not like I said you’re wrong”

 

***Hell***

“Well since he’s no longer afraid to drive under the river you’ll arrive at places sooner”

 

***Yura***

“omg yes we won’t have to stop at every red light in whole of petersburg”

 

***Hell***

“What do you say to your sister now....?”

 

***Yura***

“thank you”

 

***Hell***

“???”

 

***Yura***

“Thank you, love you”

 

***Hell***

“You’re welcome, love u 2”

“dinner’ll be in the microwave if you get back after I’ve left btw”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've already said this but Yuri has Ada in his phone as Hell because it was a typo but he liked it so he didn't change it

**Author's Note:**

> Was this okay? I hope you enjoyed this pointless blabber chapter. I wanted to write something that would allow me to chill a bit while still moving the story forwards. Btw, the still life painting I mentioned was one I actually saw at the Hermitage and absolutely fell in love so, as I said, a very self indulged part. :D


End file.
